Darker Shades of Blue
by Celano
Summary: . “Show me . . . a troubled soul. A man in need so badly, he can only be helped by a deity.” One Goddess's mission turns her into prey, and she cannot tell who the hunter is, or why she is hunted.
1. Goddess

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh. Excuse me while I go sob.  
  
Hi! I'm Celano; author and worshipper of Yugi! I'm thrilled to finally come up with a story for Yu-Gi-Oh. This is going to be strange in some places, because I'm only so far into the Anime series, but I really hope you like it and review it. Please?  
  
TRUTH~JUSTICE~TRUTH~JUSTICE~TRUTH~THE~GODDESS~MA-AT  
  
She laid in the chamber, absolutely dulled. The reaches of her mind were blank. Nothing could wake her. Truth and Justice she provided, but the real truth was this; being a goddess was no easy thing. Sure, you're Immortal, with control over many things, and yes, you were revered in the ancient times and maybe people have died in your name, but to what?  
  
Ma-at chewed on her tongue. She couldn't believe what she had let herself become: a watcher. For centuries she had been forgotten. That was a few centuries too many to be a watcher. She had to do something, lest she go mad. A mad god was not a pretty sight.  
  
"Madness. What a joke." Ma-at growled, "I'll- I'll find a quest! A quest fit for a goddess. Why not? There is plenty of justice to be served, and lies to dispel."  
  
She promised that she would look into The Divination Globe no more, but . . . this was important. She traced the glassy surface with her finger. "Show me . . . a troubled soul. A man in need so badly, he can only be helped by a deity."  
  
The Globe rippled like water at the words Ma-at spoke. Images flickered, then focused. A young man appeared, about sixteen, with strangely spiked hair and sad violet eyes. He was staring out a window with rain dripping down it. Ma-at inhaled sharply, "Enhance." She ordered, circling the boy's face.  
  
Ma-at chuckled, "You? Are you? The eyes. . . the face. . . Yami? Our little boy king? Pharaoh Yami! Sobex!"  
  
The Alligator headed God appeared, "You bellowed, Ma-at?"  
  
"Sobex, did you read in this Pharaoh's destiny a second life for our little boy king?"  
  
"Our boy king, or the mortals' boy king?"  
  
"Ours. Yami."  
  
"Yes, but it should be over by now, the destiny was fulfilled."  
  
"O' God of Pharaohs, you are wrong. He stays in his vessel."  
  
"Improbable."  
  
"It is so."  
  
". . . Maybe, Ma-at, he still yearns to learn of his past, or doesn't wish to leave because of loved ones."  
  
" Then I shall teach him his past, and he may stay with his beloveds."  
  
"Ra will never agree to that."  
  
"Who says my father is going to know?"  
  
"He'll be bound to find out you're missing sooner or later."  
  
"You can stall him, Sobex."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I told you to. Now help me pick out nice twenty-first century clothes."  
  
Sobex scratched his snout, "Jeans, and a shirt that is colorful. Perhaps a jacket."  
  
Ma-at generated a mirror. She looked about twenty-seven. She changed that top a youthful sixteen. Ma-at braided her black hair, and changed her traditional Egyptian outfit to a red tank-top, a pair of faded blue jeans, a pair of black tennis-shoes, and a black leather jacket to top it off. She pursed her lips, "What am I missing?"  
  
Sobex approached her, and placed a black velvet choker on her, and a pair of reflective sunglasses. He also put a silver ring on both of her pinkies. "And a backpack." A black leather backpack appeared on Ma-at's back, "That has water, some chocolate, a scroll of Yami's life, and an extra change of clothes. Also your wallet."  
  
"I'm. . . ready?" Ma-at said cautiously.  
  
"Just remember, that when you go down to the Mortal plain, you will be mortal. You will feel pain. You will have your powers, thank Isis." Sobex said.  
  
"I'll see you soon." Ma-at smiled.  
  
Sobex nodded as Ma-at disappeared, "I may be younger than her, but I'm a lot wiser."  
  
TRUTH~JUSTICE~TRUTH~JUSTICE~TRUTH~THE~GODDESS~MA-AT  
  
It's time for. . .  
  
PARDON THE PARODY!!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The Globe rippled like water at the words Ma-at spoke. Images flickered, then focused. Then The Globe emitted a horrible sound.  
  
"Oh Sweet mother of Horus!" Ma-at practically fell over in confusion.  
  
"This now concludes this emergency broadcast system. If this was a real emergency, that tone would have been followed by information concerning the emergency." The Globe said in a nasal whine.  
  
"Stupid thing!" Ma-at whacked The Globe, "I'll never get to watch my sitcoms at this rate!" 


	2. Pharaoh

Hi, I'm Celano! I'm going to need all the fan-girls and guys of Yu-Gi-Oh to SHOUT OUT! By sending your Author name, favorite YGO Character, least favorite YGO Character, and maybe any other info you think I may need to Koopagirl@hotmail.com, and you just may make a cameo appearance in the Pardon the Parody Section! E-mail only, PLEASE! Keep on reviewing and reading!  
  
To cause as little confusion as possible, I state right here I will be using American names as I am more familiar with them. However, Bakura will be Ryou's dark side, as Marik is Malik's dark side.  
  
OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~PHARAOH~YAMI  
  
Ma-at wondered where to start looking for the Pharaoh, his vessel and the item which held Yami's soul. Wherever the Pharaoh's vessel was, he or she would have almost no Ba, or the individual as only he knew himself. Having two people in your mind depleted most of it. Though, looking for a little miniature Pharaoh would be pointless. The vessel could look nothing like him, perhaps even be female.  
  
Ma-at paused to meditate. She concentrated on people with little Ba. The highest concentration of people was in either Egypt, or Japan. Since it hardly rained in Egypt, as Ma-at remembered from the picture The Divination Globe had shown her, she recited a transportation spell to Japan, and vanished.  
  
OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~PHARAOH~YAMI  
  
Yami had acquired another hobby besides Duel Monsters. He enjoyed watching the rain. It wasn't because he was sad, he just liked it, and wasn't quite sure why. Yugi was merely playing Solitaire on his computer, bored out of his skull. Solomon Mouto, or more commonly called Grandpa, yelled upstairs, "Yugi, Your friends are here!"  
  
Yugi gave a sigh of relief. Finally, he thought.  
  
Yami stood up with Yugi and walked slowly as the younger bounded down the stairs.  
  
Yugi turned and gave his counterpart a look, "What's wrong with you? I don't mean to be rude," Yugi climbed up the stairs again to Yami, "But you've been distant. It's like you think life has nothing for you anymore."  
  
"I'm fine." Yami insisted.  
  
Yugi shrugged and ran down the stairs again. Yami followed quietly.  
  
"Hey Yug'" Joey greeted him first.  
  
"Hi guys." Yugi said to Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou.  
  
The rest said hello. They all sat down in Yugi's living room.  
  
"Where are going to again?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Downtown, to see a movie and have lunch at that new pizza parlor, Dummy, can't you remember anything?" Joey pushed him off the couch.  
  
"Hey!" Tristan retaliated by punching Joey in the knee.  
  
"Ow!" Joey almost knocked over a lamp.  
  
"Not here, guys." Tea said, pulling Tristan away by his ear.  
  
The five left, saying goodbye to Grandpa, and waited for the bus at the street corner bench.  
  
Tea shifted a bit closer to Yugi, "How's the spirit doing?"  
  
Yami squirmed, "I'm fine, Yugi, tell her I'm fine."  
  
Yugi ignored the spirit, "He seems depressed."  
  
Yami slapped his forehead, "Aibou! Now she'll want to know why."  
  
"Oh dear. Do you know why?" Tea asked.  
  
"He won't tell me," Yugi said, "He says he's fine."  
  
Tea gave Yugi a poignant look before Joey said he saw the bus.  
  
Soon they were near downtown. Yami looked at Ryou. "Did you notice," Yami said to Yugi, "That Ryou has a cut on his arm?"  
  
"He does?" Yugi looked at Ryou, who had been very quiet this trip.  
  
"And a bruise on his neck. Not a good sign." Yami concluded.  
  
"This is our stop, right?" Ryou suddenly spoke.  
  
"Ah! The silent one speaks!" Joey laughed.  
  
Ryou slightly turned red as they got off the bus. The group wandered over to the theater and looked at the play list. Something in Ryou's mind clicked. Gritting his teeth and digging his fingernails into his palms, but trying to not attract attention, he attempted to resist. He failed. The Dark side of him secured control of his mind. This mind sought power, and this mind sensed true power not far from here.  
  
Bakura looked for an excuse. A music store was right across from the street, perfect. "I'll be right back," he called, "I just want to see the C.D selection they have over there."  
  
It worked impeccably. Bakura sensed the power getting stronger as he approached an ally, near the store he said he was going to. He turned a corner into a back-lot to find a girl. This was it? The power he had felt? A girl? Fair enough. A bit of sweet talk, a knife, and a little bit of magic, and everything would work out fine.  
  
"Don't do this, please. Haven't you killed enough people?" Ryou stood beside Bakura in a spirit form.  
  
"Boy, don't bother me when I'm working." Bakura snarled at Ryou.  
  
The girl turned, alarmed, but didn't seem too frightened as she spoke, "Hi."  
  
OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~PHARAOH~YAMI  
  
Ma-at appeared in Domino, Japan. She felt her mind absorb new information. She was a sixteen year old. She knew how to drive a car. She knew what a car was! In the thrill of this and other new experiences she didn't sense a presence until a bit after she normally would. A young boy, about her apparent age, stood in the exit of the alley. "Hi."  
  
"Um, Hello." Was all the boy said.  
  
Ma-at concentrated again. This was one of the people with little Ba. She could hardly believe her luck! However, even if the Pharaoh was in control right now, to her it might still look like the vessel. She would have to ask.  
  
"I'm looking for the theater, do you know where it is?" She said to buy time.  
  
"It's right past here." The boy pointed behind his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, you've been a great help." Ma-at smiled, and then walked around Bakura.  
  
Or at least tried to. Bakura tripped her as she went by him. Ma-at landed with a thump.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bakura helped Ma-at up, "I'm Ryou."  
  
Ma-at felt she was held a bit too close for comfort. She let go of his hand, blushing, "I'm. . . Marion."  
  
"I'm going to the theater, too. Would you go with me?"  
  
"Yes. I'd be delighted."  
  
Well, first step accomplished. Bakura fingered a knife hidden in his sleeve, "Ladies first."  
  
Marion/Ma-at walked ahead. Bakura drew the knife and ran through Marion. Plans didn't go so well. Bakura's dagger pierced thin air. Marion was plastered to the alley wall.  
  
Time for plan B, Bakura thought. Pivoting on his heel, he obtained a vice grip on the girl's neck, "Who are you? No human could have done that. "  
  
"I-" The girl choked and narrowed her eyes. Bakura felt pain spread through his entire body. Marion cast off Bakura and threw him against the opposite wall "I am the Goddess Ma-at. Now tell me, Spirit, Who are you?"  
  
Spirit? Cripes, this was a goddess. No one else would know Bakura was a spirit, and then say she was a goddess.  
  
Bakura swallowed coarse words, things you wouldn't want to say to a deity. "Bakura." He snapped.  
  
"Bakura? Bakura the thief?" Ma-at recognized him now. What a fool she had been. "Then another must be."  
  
"Be what?" Bakura said getting up.  
  
"You might understand; you might not, thief. I look for the Pharaoh."  
  
"Yami? That Fool?" Bakura scoffed, "I know who and where he is."  
  
"Really?" Ma-at said skeptically, "Then why don't you lead me to him?"  
  
"Nothing for nothing." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Geb," Ma-at cursed, "What do you want, thief?"  
  
"I'm not sure. . ." Bakura said with mock-innocence, "How about ruling the world?"  
  
"Against union rules."  
  
"What union?"  
  
"Gods union."  
  
"God, what isn't 'against union rules'?"  
  
"How about a nice vacation?"  
  
Bakura only laughed at this.  
  
"Out of your vessel. On the fifth night you have to be close enough to him though."  
  
"I'd be seen, heard, and out of this pansy? You've got a deal, Goddess."  
  
"Shall we . . . shake on it?" Ma-at extended her hand. Bakura accepted it. At the touch of Ma-at's hand he was in agony again. He felt like he was being pulled apart. "There." She said. Bakura opened his eyes. There across from him was a mirror image, though a bit softer around the edges.  
  
"Show this young lady Yugi," Bakura snickered as he left the alley, "Have fun trying to explain who she is."  
  
"You're the real Ryou, right?" Ma-at smiled  
  
"Yes." Ryou said cautiously.  
  
"Please help me find the pharaoh. Just say I'm an old friend."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Marion, not Ma'am."  
  
The two walked out of the alley together, chatting about Duel Monsters, music and other safe topics.  
  
"Ryou, our movie is about to start! "Duel or Die." Remember? " Tea called.  
  
The whole group rushed inside. "Who's your new friend, Ryou?" Joey asked.  
  
"Marion is an old friend of mine. She's on vacation from Tokyo."  
  
Ma-at materialized a ticket in her jeans' pocket, "I was going to see "Duel or Die" too. Can I join you?"  
  
The group all gave their consent in a friendly manner. The teens sat in the middle of the seating and Marion fit right in with the gang. The movie soon started.  
  
It was about a man, about twenty-two years old, who was a grand duelist, but after a crushing defeat, renounced his dueling ways for life. He gets a job, and an apartment, but he notices something strange about his bathroom. Soon enough he gets sucked inside a portal to another dimension through one of his bathroom cabinets.  
  
He then finds himself in a world where Duel Monsters are everyday people. He fights on the Republic's side with a Celtic Guardian, a solemn Panther Warrior and a Dark Magician against the King's twisted son, an army of Summoned Skulls and the Dark Magician's half brother, another Dark Magician.  
  
In the end the Republic wins over death-defying odds, the Half brothers face off in a to-the-death fight, in which the Republic's Magician barely wins and the dying Magician departs in his brother's arms. (Tea cried at this part.). The Duelist finds his way back home, leaving his duel monster friends behind (more crying), and starts dueling again.  
  
The group got back on the bus, talking about "Duel or Die". Joey and Tristan pulled Ryou aside. "So, that Marion girl," Joey started, "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"What?" Ryou flushed, "No, Joey, she's an old friend; we've known each other since we were eight. She moved when she was eleven."  
  
"Ah." The duo said at the same time, disbelieving.  
  
"So, Marion, tell us about yourself." Tea requested.  
  
"I was Ryou's friend since I was about eight. I moved when I was eleven, because my father found a better job in Tokyo. I write short novels, draw, I write computer programs sometimes, and I keep up with my school work."  
  
Ryou blinked. She couldn't have heard him, could she?  
  
Marion simply smiled at him and continued, "Ryou is my muse, you could say, in my writings. He's so wonderfully creative at times."  
  
"Ha. . ." Ryou scratched his ear, "Don't embarrass me, Marion."  
  
"You've got no need to be embarrassed."  
  
"Hey! Pizza ho!" Tristan stood up and pointed at a parlor, slightly run down.  
  
The troop walked off the bus again and filed into the relatively empty restaurant, taking their time to find a large enough table for all of them. The server came over, "What would you like. . . You guys?"  
  
Everyone looked up from their menus. Mai, in an unflattering uniform and a greasy apron, chuckled, mortified.  
  
"Mai?" Joey asked, "Wha- who? Mai?"  
  
"This is a part time job, stupid. Can't get groceries on dueling alone." Mai sulked.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Mai." Tea said with a bit of venomous envy underlying the words.  
  
"Hmm." Mai mumbled in reply.  
  
"Pepperoni." Tristan gave as his greeting.  
  
"Yeah." Mai said dryly, as the others gave their salutations.  
  
"So, I haven't seen you before." Mai directed at Marion.  
  
"I'm Ryou's friend, Marion. I'm here on vacation." Marion added, "It's nice to meet you, Mai."  
  
"Thanks. I'll get your pizza, guys." Mai almost smiled.  
  
"I heard that she's a first-class duelist. Not to mention Yugi, or Joey," Marion grinned, "I've fallen in with the right crowd if I'm to be a duelist."  
  
"Are you a duelist?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes. I am," Marion paused, "Would anybody humor me in a match?"  
  
Joey, across the table from Marion, laughed, "I'll take you on, Battle City style."  
  
"Really?" Marion leaned forward, "What're the stakes?"  
  
"What'cha got?"  
  
"Chocolate."  
  
"Deal! If I win, I get chocolate."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And if you win-"  
  
"I'll duel with Yugi."  
  
"Sure, is that okay with you Yug'?"  
  
Yugi gave a thumbs-up in approval as he sipped a soda.  
  
Ma-at had actually been a duelist since before Yami. She took her stone tablets and modified them into cards that she carried with her everywhere. She had a powerful, balanced deck. She was kind of rusty though. Oh, well. Joey and Marion went to a deserted table near the first.  
  
"Let's duel!" Joey exclaimed. They both shuffled each other's decks and returned them. They both drew five cards. "Since you are facing me, a pro, I'll let you go first." Joey smirked.  
  
"Fine with me." Marion looked at her cards, "I'm placing this card in defense mode, two cards face down, and end my turn."  
  
"I'll place this card face down, and I summon Alligator Sword. I'll attack your monster."  
  
"Don't be too sure," Marion flipped the card over, "That's the Millennium Shield. Your life points are now at 2500. I'll place Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode and destroy your Alligator. "  
  
Joey growled, "Fine, if you want it that way," Joey's eyes flittered over his hand as he drew, "Okay, take this! The magic card Rageki is coming your way! I'll now summon the Flame Swordsman to destroy your swordsman, and I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Alligator Sword."  
  
Marion smiled as she pulled another card, "I play the first face down card, Black Hole, which means your monsters are gone. Then I play the Valiant Holyhound, Attack 2900, Defense, 1500, and I attack." She put down a card of a green winged dog with a human's head.  
  
"What? Three turns, and I'm dust?"  
  
"You were being arrogant." Marion said as she went back to the group, "Take me serious next time. If you had done so in this duel, you would have never made your first mistake of attacking me."  
  
Joey muttered, but then smiled, "Hey, can I see your deck? That Holyhound thingy was awesome."  
  
"Oh, Trent? He's a good card." Marion placed her deck face up on the group's table, "He's my favorite."  
  
"Pretty impressive," Yugi said as he took a good look, "A Dark Magician, a Millennium Shield, and a Black Pendant."  
  
"I have custom made cards too. My Blue-Skinned Angel, Maverick, my Dagger Bear, Regina, and my Ruby-Eyed Soulicer, Hisama, are good examples of custom cards. Oh, and Trent, of course." Marion collected her cards, "Pizza's here."  
  
Mai set the two extra large pizzas down, "I heard the new girl crushed you, Joey."  
  
"Whatever, I was easy on her."  
  
Mai rolled her eyes, "Of course you were. Joey's always the gentleman." The girls giggled at this. The boys (except Joey) kept the laughter in their heads to avoid being playfully, or not-so-playfully, tackled by Joey.  
  
After the meal was done, the group paid, gave Mai an extra large tip, and hopped on the bus again.  
  
"Say, did you know those kids, Mai?" the chef asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm." Mai grumbled in reply, "They're okay."  
  
"Maybe they'll come back. It'd be nice to have more business."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~PHARAOH~YAMI  
  
"I get off here too, Yugi." Marion smiled as she got off the bus with him. She looked at the sun. It seemed to be about four-thirty-ish. Not too late, she thanked Ra.  
  
As the group all waved goodbye from the bus windows, Yugi and Marion waved back.  
  
"Marion, do you want to duel me at my house?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Okay." Marion said as she and Yugi went inside the card shop.  
  
"Hi Grandpa. I'm going to duel with a new friend. Will you help me set up a card table?" Yugi called up the stairs.  
  
"There's one right here, Yugi. Some chairs, too." Marion brought the table over and set it up as Yugi brought the chairs.  
  
"You ready?" Yugi brought out his deck.  
  
"Yes," Marion did the same, "Are you going to consult your dark side?"  
  
"What?" Yugi felt a shiver run down his spine. Yami, who had been tagging along silently all day felt the same sensation.  
  
"Yami, you know, your spirit." Marion eyes danced as she spoke.  
  
"Who is this girl?" Yami whispered.  
  
"Not girl, Yami," Ma-at said as she shuffled her deck, "Goddess."  
  
OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~OUR~LITTLE~BOY~KING~PHARAOH~YAMI  
  
It's time for. . .  
  
PARDON THE PARODY!!  
  
See what fun you can have if you switch around a character! ________________________________________________________  
  
The troop walked off the bus again and filed into the relatively empty restaurant, taking their time to find a large enough table for all of them. The server came over, "What would you like. . . You guys?"  
  
Everyone looked up from their menus.  
  
"Run!!" All except Marion, screamed ran.  
  
Marion blinked, then looked around the corner at the others hiding behind a booth and muttering about how unsanitary this place must be. Then she looked back, but had to look a little bit down.  
  
"Black olive and extra cheese," Marion called after the waiter, "And make it snappy, Weevil!" 


End file.
